Change
by TheAnril
Summary: Sakura live normal live after her fight with sasori past 2 year. she was going back from a misson when..she meet him!then from sky fall meteorite and sakura with sasori change souls...how will they live?
1. forest

sorry in here can be some grammar mistake's but please don't be mad at me...

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: forest!<p>

* * *

><p>(it past two years from sasori and sakura fight)<p>

Sakura was just going home from a mission with Naruto and kakashi in forest. after some time they disaded to take a break and sakura go to take some water. she to the river and suddenly hear some sounds and fast take out her kunai.

''well well well isn't it the cherry bloosom?'' said some voice in forest. sakura bit her lip and said.

''you show yourself!'' said sakura and some one jumped from tree and was standing a few metres from looked at figure and see familiar red hair and brown eyes.

''s-s-sasori!'' she said. and he take a step to her.

''but it can't be you I killed you!'' scream sakura. sasori looked in to her eyes and said.

''yes, you killed me! but Im back and I will get my revenge...'' said sasori. sakura prepare to fight when some thing from the sky fly between them and hit the ground.

''what?'' said sakura and sasori at the same time. and darkness came aroud them and they fall asleep. deidara see falling sasori, he caught him and take away.

''hm..I don't know what the light was that but you will later get your revenge,un!'' said deidara and jumped in to the forest.

sakura was lying on the ground and them came her teamate.

''hei kakashi-sensei sakura is here!'' said naruto and run to sakura. after few seconds kakashi appear next to them.

''so what we will do?'' asked naruto and looked at sleeping sakura. kakashi looked aroud and see some little crater next to them. in there was very small meteorite.

''I don't know what happen to her so better we take her to tsunade-sama.'' said kakashi and they leave.

* * *

><p>in kanoha...<p>

sakura's home

''so grandma tsunade will sakura-chan be okay?'' asked naruto jumping aroud sakura's bed.

''she isn't injured or something but she need some rest... in hospital is very much really bad injured people so sakura can rest in her home... so lets go and leave her...'' said tsunade and they leave.

''okey..''said with sad face naruto.

''and naruto I have a mission to you,Say and kakashi. you need to go to land of frost. so you will be not in kanoha more that a week...'' said tsunade. naruto looked at sakura with sad face and tsunade said.

''naruto I will take care of her, she is just asleep she will wake up tomorrow because her chakra is very low...'' said tsunade. naruto turned to tsunade and ask.

''when we leave?'' asked naruto.

''now naruto..so get going..'' saidtsunade and they leave sakura's home.

* * *

><p>in akatsuki hideou...<p>

''hei deidara what happen? why sasori is fainted!'' asked konan and run to deidara.

''I don't know what happen where but after he meet that girl he and she fall asleep! so I will take him to his room...'' said deidara and go into hallway.

''okay deidara, he isn't injured so he will wake up..'' said konan. deidara open sasori's room doors and on him fall some thing.

''AAAAAA!'' scream deidara and relax when he see that it was just a puppet.

''hm..you danna are really stupid art master!'' said deidara and lie down sasori on his bed and left the room.

* * *

><p>after one day..<p>

morning in kanoha...

knock knock

_hm..sakura still didn't wake up...then I will just take a look is she okay.._think tsunade and open doors in sakura's home. she go to sakura's bedroom and take a look at her.

_her chakra still didn't regain..thats strange but it seems that her body is allright..I have a lot of work in hospital and office.. I will come after work again.._.think tsunade and left sakura's home. tsunade go to hospital and to her run shizune.

''tsunade-sama is sakura ,okay?'' asked shizuna and give to tsunade some papers.

''hm..she still is sleeping...I looked at her..her chakara still didn't regain...but she will be okay so shizune how is people after that akatsuki attack?'' said tsunade. shizune take others papers and sarted to read while they where walking in to haopital.

2 months ago akatsuki (all) attack kanoha.

''about 13 people are injured,2 people fall in coma and 7 people have broken bones...'' read shizune.

''hm..that akatsuki..damn them...good that every day people are healing and going back to normal life...'' said tsunade.

''yes tsunade-sama and naruto to..'' said shizune to tsunade and open the door in to medic office.

* * *

><p>in akatsuki hideou...<p>

''so deidara did sasori wake up?'' asked pain. deidara turned and said.

''I didn't check him..I will it do now!'' said deidara and run into hallway. after few minutes he was next to his room.

knock knock

''hei danna are you awake?'' asked deidara opening the door. he looked at sasori which was still in bed and sleeping.

* * *

><p>in land of frost..<p>

'' hei naruto! faster!'' said kakashi to naruto which was very deep thinking.

''ou okey kakashi sensei! I was just thinking...'' said naruto with sad face.

''hm..naruto relax tsunade said that sakura is allright!'' said kakashi.

''yes but,if that akatsuki guy did some thing to her...'' said naruto.

''naruto with sakura all will be allright...'' said kakashi and naruto looked at him and smile.

''you right kakashi-sensei she is sakura and with her all will be allright!'' said naruto and jumped to the other tree.

* * *

><p>day two...<p>

shizune run to the sakura's home and enter.

''hei sakura?'' asked shizune but after she hear that sakura still didn't wake up she run into her bedroom.

''sakura...what happen to you...'' said shizune and sit next to sakura. she take a look and see that sakura's chakra is allmost regained. she fast run to say it to tsunade.

in hokage office

knock knock

''come in.'' said tsunade and door open. shizune enter the room and close the door.

'' tsunade-sama sakura's chakra is allmost regained! she can awake any minute!'' said shizune with smile. tsunade a little smile and said.

''thats good..we need her..so shizune go and take a look at other work!'' said tsunade.

''yes,tsunade-sama!'' said shizune and left the office.

* * *

><p>after one day more...<p>

sakura open her eyes and looked around. room wasn't her there was a lot of puppets,poisons and weapons . she see some open door with room which looked like bathroom. she try to move but her body feel very strange. after she stand up ,she run to the mirror and...

''AAAAAAHHHHH!'' scream sakura she fall on floor. after few minutes she stand up to look once more and to not see that what she see. she close her eyes before looking and her.

_This is a dream...it can't_ _be true...think sakura._

she open her eyes and see familiar face but it wasn't her. she fall down again and looked at her body.

''this is...'' said sakura. then some one open the door and ask.

''hei danna some thing happen?'' asked some one. sakura stand up and go to see who it was. it was sasori's partner,deidara the guy who like explode everything.

''hm?'' said sakura. deidara looked at her and said.

'' you act weird you know?'' said deidara. sakura fast thing how sasori act with his partner and said.

''you moron get out of my room!'' said sakura. he smile and turned to go.

'' now I believe that is you,bye danna...'' said deidara and leave. sakura fall down and think.

_Im in sasori's body..but how...what happen..but if Im in his body that means..._

_will be continued...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Write if you like begin! I will write more if you ask...<strong>_  
><em>


	2. What the?

I hope you like it...so enjoy!

* * *

><p>chapter 2: what the?<p>

* * *

><p>in kanoha...<p>

sasori open his eyes feeling very strange. he looked around.

_it isn't my room...what happen? think sasori and stand up._

in room was a few things. books about medicine,some papers where on table.

his attantion caught little foto. he go closer and looked at it.

_but this is sakura with itachi brothers and that kyuubi boy foto... what happen?_

sasori take a few steps to window and looked.

_but this is..kanoha? why Im here? he go to bathroom._

''well this is very very strange..and where is that moron...'' said sasori and then he at first looked in to mirror.

_what..._

and he fainted.

* * *

><p>in akatsuki hideou...<p>

'' hei sasori-danna! lets go eat breakfast!'' said deidara and sakura jumped from his voice.

_but..isn't sasori a puppet...think sakura and looked at her.(in this case at sasori's body)_

he realy is a human..but when..how?...think sakura but again jumped from deidara's voice.

''sasori get up allready! we will get a mission today! and I think that you don't like keep people waiting...'' said deidara and suddenly door open and hit in to his face. deidara fly back and hit his back in to wall.

''aiaiai...'' said deidara puting hand on hi's poor nose. sakura looked at him and said.

''don't get me angry moron..'' said sakura(she try to act like sasori).

''uf..you allways are like that... so lets go!'' said deidara and run in to hallway. sakura walk after him.

after few minutes walk..

''hello sasori-sama!'' jumped around sakura some guy with strange orange mask. deidara come and hit him in to his head.

''shut up tobi! danna isn't in good mode today...I think it becaue his girlie escaped...'' said deidara.

''what! I was about to kill her and you call it escape!'' said sakura to deidara.

''save me uchiha clan killer!'' scream deidara and run to hide behind itachi.

_itachi..he is sasuke older brother...think sakura.  
><em>

sakura looked around and take a sit. she looked at all akatsuki which was there.

_I never think that akatsuki can realy live just like normal people... think sakura and drink some tea which give to her konan._

''so sasori do you feel better after what happen?'' asked konan.

''yes konan, no need to worry...'' said sakura(still trying to act like sasori). konan a few second looked at sakura but then turned.

''tobi put that cookie back! or you will not get any after lunch!'' said konan.

''okay konan-chan! tobi is a good boy!'' said guy and put cookie back.

_he acts like a child... can he realy be in akatsuki? think sakura and finished her breakfast._

''so danna you finished allready? lets go leader said that we have a mission faster!'' said deidara and run some where in hallway. sakura go after him.

_this place realy is big-think sakura but hit in to someone and fall back._

''hei you-'' started sakura but stoppen when see that it was itachi. he looked at her very closely like he was just reading her like a book. she stand up and go where deidara run. she fell a few second that itachi was still looking at her but then he just go away.

''here danna! move faster!'' said deidara.

''shut up moron!'' said sakura and go throw doors. in there was they leader. she rememeber when he destroyed kanoha or when he try to kill her but lucky naruto came just at the time. sakura looked at him and he said.

''sasori good that you are back...so I have a mission to you and only you...'' said leader and looked at deidara.

''wha! ou as allways no one needs me...'' said deidara and go out.

''so about the mission, we need you to get to sand village and get information..I know that you know that land better that anyone of use so I wonna you to do this mission.'' said pain and give some papers to sakura.

''now take all what you need and go.'' said pain. sakura stand up and go throw door.

she close the doors and looked at papers.

_for good sake! I would even be able get all this! how could sasori?_think sakura and go in hallway.

_what to do?...maybe run away on mission..but where will I go in..in..I even don't know how to call this situation! well only think that I can do is to become sasori for some time...hm..intresting..if none one sence my chakra that means that I have sasoris power and he mines... better he don't do some think to much stupid...but guy like he will get the situation fast and act like he needs...think sakura and go to sasoris room._

* * *

><p>in kanoha...<p>

''sa..sa..sa..''hear sasori and try to open his eyes.

''sakura! your awake! you realy hit your head hard!'' said woman with black short hair.

_sakura? ou yes.._._I fainted when I see me..damn...the I need to pretend her for a while...until all with get back in they places...think sasori and sit down._

''who are you?'' asked sasori.

''wha? you don't remember sakura? its my shizune!'' said woman. sasori shake his head in sigh no.

''thats bad maybe you have amnesia! after that explosion naruto said that you and some akatsuki got a hit...better I take you to tsunade-sama..'' said shizune and help sakura to stand up.

''tsunade?'' said sasori like don't know her.

_the best medic ninja from all..and hokage..think sasori and looked at shizune take him to bed room._

''hm?'' said sasori likie asking.

''sakura you need to dress up you can't go to tsunade-sama in nightdress...I will wait you outside...'' said shizune and go out.

_well if she is in my body it is much more dicusting to her that to me...but still now I have her power to...I don't think that she will be able to use mines but her is very easy...in or fight I analyze her super hit and medic ninjutsu I allready know so it will be easy..._think sasori and started to take a few shirt from her wardrobe.

_her taste is dicusting! maybe in here is much better that this._

_he find some t-shirt and shorts, and put it on._

_well I think that it is much better...well all other what I see is just horrible to me... think sasori and go out to shizune._

* * *

><p>in akatsuki hideou...<p>

sakura fishished reading her mission plan and lie down on bed.

_well this realy is hand work...think sakura and put paper in her backpack. she go to see sasoris poisons._

_he have so much of them...she looked at poison where is note._

** sasori's poison**

_yeah..his poison was very new..._

knock knock

''yes?'' said sakura.

''sasori diner is ready and come take food that you need in trip!'' said konan.

''okay..'' said sakura and go.

* * *

><p><em>next chapter I will write in 9-25 october<br>_


	3. Mission!

SAKURA575:VERY VERY SORRY THAT I A LITTLE FORGOT!

sasori: then maybe this will help you better remember!(hit me in to head)

sakura575:ouhhhh! stupid puppeter!

sasori:Im not SASORI! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT WHAT YOU DONE TO ME!(starts attack me with chakra)

sakura: can you to stop and just faster finish this stupid story?

sakura575:better just star...thanks sakura!

sakura: Im not sakura im sasori...

sakura575:whatever...so lets star!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : Mission!<p>

* * *

><p>in kanoha...<p>

sakura(sasori) was walking after shizune to the hokage tower.

'' don't worry sakura all will be all right!'' said shizune.

they were walking in hokage tower sasori analyzed the place.

knock knock

''come in!'' said tsunade and shizune with sakura came in.

''tsunade-sama I brough sakura as you asked...'' said shizune.

''sakura ahow do you feel?'' asked tsunade and hug sakura.

_sakura realy have close bonds with this woman...think sasori and a little push tsunade away._

'' hm..who you are?'' asked sakura.

''what? are you kidding?'' asked tsunade.

''no she isn't tsunade-sama she have amnesia...so she don't remember us..'' said shizune.

''thats bad.. and I have a mission for you...but still you rememeber that you are a ninja?'' asked tsunade.

'' something yes...'' said sakura.

''so that is good well I think that you can go on this mission...naruto and kakashi and say allready leaved on other mission so you can go alone or with someone?'' asked tsunade.

''maybe alone and where I will go?'' asked sakura.

'' to land of wind I have some papers that you have to give to garra...'' said tsuande and take some papers.

_garra?.. its the kazekage and he was one tailed jinkuriki...think sasori and take papers._

''okay tsunade...'' said sakura. tsunade looked at her and said.

''you changed sakura but I think after some time all will get back to normal!'' said tsunade.

''I to would like it to come back...'' said sakura and go to her home.

* * *

><p>near akatsuki hideou...<p>

sakura was walking to the land of sand.

_well maybe I will be able to get all this...but how can I get information about sand anbu or about garra...garra! he can help me! but no.. he will never help to akatsuki memeber that kidnapped him...thats funny..think sakura and jumped on tree. _

''why me...'' said sasori in very unhappy tone she stopped hearing deidara going to him.

''hei sasori! wait you forgot something!'' said deidara.

''hei this is yours right?'' asked and gived her one of the papers.

''well,yes thanks...'' said sakura and put papers to her backpack. deidara looked around and go back to hideou.

''bye sasori!'' said deidara and gone in forest.

sakura take a few steps still very deep thinking what to do.

_if I go back to kanoha they will never believe me... even naruto or kakashi... Im interested what are sasori doing now...uh..still I will need to find him but not now, this akatsuki mission is impossible to me but I have to try if I will not they really will sense that Im not sasori...thats bad... think sakura and jumped to other tree to sand village._

* * *

><p>in kanoha...<p>

sakura was walking in the street when some kids run to her.

''sakura are you allright?'' asked blonde girl.

''who are you?'' asked sakura looking at them.

''Sakura we know that you hit your head but we didn't think that hard...'' said boy with big white dog and red marks on face.

''poor sakura-san you don't remember us?'' asked girl with black long hair and white eyes.

''no.'' said sakura and turned to go home but kids again run to her and blonde girl said.

''wait sakura we all wonna to know what happen? what happen to that akatsuki guy? did he do something?'' asked blonde girl. sasori take a breath and said.

''listen I have a mission, I don't have time for your stupid girltalk so don't get on my nerves if you don't wonna get hurt...'' said sakura in very dangerous tone. girl with blonde hair take a step back and said.

''sakura what happen to you?'' said girl with blonde hair.

''nothing much and don't get in not your business...'' said sakura and go to her home. other stood in shock.

''bad that she don't remember us but after time all will get back so don't worry!'' said ino looking at sakura which walked home.

* * *

><p>in sakuras home...<p>

_damn kids...why they so care about sakura? they are gettng in my way... thinked sasori as he sit and read mission._

* * *

><p>this is end...<p>

next chapter: Sorry garra


End file.
